


Elemental

by ClarkeWayne



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeWayne/pseuds/ClarkeWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Everdeen women have a secret like no other, which makes the life of sixteen year old Katniss a little more difficult than one of an average teenager girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know I was in such a rush that I didn’t had the chance to proofread anything! Go on at your own risk and laugh away ignore the typos!  
> It was a submition to the lastest Prompts in Panem (Queen Anne's Lace/Fantasy)

The stars were falling, little twinkles on the dark horizon, just small lines of fading light on the darkness.

It is normal sight at the ceiling of Katniss’s room, especially if she was having insomnia.

No matter how much she tossed and turned on bed, no amount of trying and wishful thinking was going to get her to sleep, very few things did. Katniss could go downstairs and search for some sleep syrup that her mother had made a few nights ago, but she ultimately decided against it, she would never wake up in time to go to school.

So she did the only thing that she knew for sure that would help her. She tossed the sheets aside and tiptoed towards the hallway, she placed her head outside to make sure the coast was clear, only Buttercup who was by Prim’s doorway was awake, with the usual judgmental stare. She used all of her stealth to descent the stairs without making a sound and roamed to the kitchen, making a beeline for the pantry, and then she opened the door with the most absurd care and reached out blindingly for her broom.

Almost making a small victory dance when she found the broom Katniss gracefully mounted it and floated towards the kitchen’s bay window that opened with a gentle flick of hand from her part.

If being a witch had any perks, flying on a broom was the number one. At least on her opinion, it was one the things that she loved the most, foraging and herbalism coming next, she had a good eye for herbs and green toe for planting after all, which came in hand since her mother was a doctor and preferred to prescribe natural ointments and remedies to her patients.

With only a worn out tee shirt and a pair of boxers shorts the chilly air of the spring nights soon made goose bumps reverberate through her skin, Katniss loved it. The night lights always outshine the stars, even living in the suburb, what made Katniss fly above the clouds more often than not, her feet dangling from the broom, she was trying to clear her mind and finding peace on the quietness of the night, on the waves of cosmic energy emanating from the moon.

Katniss was lost into oblivion when Venus appeared on the sky, announcing that she only had four hours before the sunrise.

She cursed herself before flying back to her house, making sure that there was no one around to see a teenage witch descending the skies in a magical broom, the last thing she needed was to be the _new_ Sabrina.

The bay window was still open, the broom was placed where it was found, Buttercup was still judging her from Prim’s doorway but when she got into her room she found a cup of warm chamomile tea on her nightstand, a sign that her mother knew very well where she had gone.

Mumbling under her breath Katniss drank the tea and fell on bed, passing out almost immediately.

Most witches/wizards aficionados would be sorely disappointed on the daily routine of magical beings, it’s just as boring and mundane like any other. The Everdeen women brush their teeth, take a shower, spend a good time choosing their outfits for the day and occupy the kitchen in order to make breakfast. Except for Katniss, after a fire principle due some high affinity with elemental magic the girl was banned for good from cooking-related activities at their house, not that anyone is complaining, quite the contrary, Katniss was always an awful cook.

“So, did you girls have had a nice sleep?” the Everdeen matriarch asked when Katniss yawned for the second time while eating her toast.

Albeit being very clear to whom the question was made, their mother had indeed asked the both of them, so it was no surprise to see Prim taking the initiative, “I dreamed with flowers, guess spring is finally upon us,” it was one of Prim’s unique traits, her dreams usually shown nature messages like seasonal changes, lunar eclipses, rain and snowfall.

Katniss nodded slightly, feeling the gaze of their mother making a hole in her forehead, “Katniss didn’t sleep last night,” Buttercup said while jumping on the kitchen counter, his tail waggling side-to-side showing all his boredom and contempt with Katniss, who tighten the grip on her knife.

Their mother  only took a sip of her coffee before saying, “As long no one sees you I have no problems with your night flights,” she paused looking just a bit reproachful, “And keep in mind that you have school on week days,”

School was by no means easier with magic power coursing through your veins, if anything it was worse, not only Katniss had to keep control of herself, she also needed to be aware of everyone else at the same time, if her emotions got the best of her she could easily shatter the glass from the tubes of the chemistry lab or make the lights and computer screens flicker at the library.

On top of that she made sure to keep a healthy distance from all the other students, the last thing she needed was someone shouting that she was a witch or that she had powers, it never ended well. Although she did tried to be polite with everyone, and no one minded her much, even with the jocks like Cato and the cheerleader squad led by Glimmer were amicable enough.

Despite the entire effort to be the _loner_ as the entire school has tagged her, Katniss still found a friend on the mayor’s daughter, Madge. The blonde girl was quiet and gentle, and till’ to this day Katniss has no recollection of how they ended up as friends, one day the history teacher had assigned an essay and the girls were paired, from then on they sat together at the cafeteria and studied together whenever they could.

Aside from Madge, the only other person that she could consider as friend was Gale Hawthorne, her best friend and the only wizard she was friends with, he was only two years older than her and understood her better than anyone. Like Katniss, Gale had affinity with elemental magic, however his power leaned towards fire, while Katniss’s tended to favor earth.

However a certain strain has lifted a barrier in their relationship before Gale left for college, while he was at school many assumed that he and Katniss were a couple, even if both denied people were relentless to the point that even Johanna Mason, former student, and currently worker at a local carpentry had asked if it was okay for her to ask Gale out.

It’s not as if Katniss was completely oblivious to Gale’s advances in his last day on town before moving to college. But Katniss had never perceived him in a romantic light, she even used her mother’s star map to see if the heavenly bodies had anything to say about that, but clairvoyance was Prim’s expertise, and all that Katniss got was frustration and a reading that had something to do with dandelions.

“He is looking at you again,” Madge said before taking a bite of her sandwich, she nodded almost imperceptibly towards the most crowded table in the entire cafeteria. Sure as the sky is blue and the clouds are white, Peeta Mellark was staring at her.

Their gazes met for a brief second and he ducked his head and feigned to laugh at some one of his friends had said, but Katniss knew that his attention was still with her. So she kept staring and every now and then he would take a glance at her, only to immediately flush and look away.

“Katniss, this is getting a bit creepy,” Madge said after a while.

“Sorry,” she almost mumbled back, “I just wish that he would say something to me, it’s like…” she didn’t have any words to describe what exactly Peeta Mellark was doing to her. It’s not like they knew each other per say, they did share a history, a silly child history, but a history nonetheless.

“It’s like he wants to talk to you,” Madge offered, Katniss looked at her like she had grown a second head, “Oh… you think that he is making fun of you?” the girl asked a little baffled.

With a shrug Katniss returned her attention to her salad, “What else could it be?” in all honesty Katniss couldn’t imagine a different reason.

Madge gave her a pointed look, as if saying _Are you stupid?_

* * *

Katniss was waiting for Prim at the school gate, the juniors running wildly to the bus and the cars and parents that were waiting for them. Katniss’s own mind liked to remind her of the sadness that gripped her heart when she was Prim’s age, when she left the classroom and there was no one.

Prim appeared out of nowhere and made a sound akin to a cat, “Hey! Ready to go home?” her two braids bouncing along with her, the girl had some serious issues with sugar, “Your friend is coming,” she said pointing to something behind Katniss.

When she turned she could not help herself but to gape at Peeta, who was striding with a thunderous look on his face, one that would make Katniss swoon if she was into this sort of things, which she wasn’t, _she so wasn’t_ …

“H-Hi, Katniss…” he said a bit stiffly and it showed how little confidence he had in his voice, “…Primrose,” he amended as soon as the said girl peek her head from behind Katniss.

“Peeta,” Katniss said in a tight voice, shielding Prim from view, much to her sister dismay, she seemed very interested in what the boy wanted.

“So, I was wondering…” he resumed, running a hand though his ashy-blonde hair, “There is this movie showing… and some of my friends said that it was really good, and I was wondering that maybe...” he trailed off unsure.

“…that maybe…?” both Katniss and Prim said in unison, one scowling and the other grinning at each other.

Peeta let a small chuckle escape and stared at some fascinating thing on his sneakers, “That maybe you… I don’t know… would like to go with me?” he said looking at her through his eyelashes.

She stared at him, he stared right back at her. It took a minute or maybe forever. Until Prim decided that it was enough and answered for her sister, “Yes, she would love to!” Prim said all smiles.

Katniss turned a little gob smacked to Peeta, nodding a little hesitant. Peeta beamed at her, “Great, could I have your number? So we can arrange the date?” he nearly chocked at his own words and Katniss’s heart skipped a beat.

Before anything else could be said Prim jumped into action and gave Katniss phone number to Peeta, “We’ll be waiting!” she said hastily while pulling Katniss along with her towards the exit, Katniss could not even manage to not stare at Peeta, her back almost going all the way around.

He timidly wave back before getting out of sight.

* * *

“Okay… so which one?” Katniss turned around with two dresses flowing in her arms.

Prim looked with narrowed eyes and Buttercup stretched at the window, “Are you going to church or the sidewalk in a Friday night?” Buttercup prompted with an enormous amount of venom.

Katniss flickered her finger making her magic knock Buttercup from the window, the cat flying from the second floor straight into their rosebushes, both girls heard the loud _meow_ that came from the garden.

“ _Katniss_! You could have hurt him!” Prim said while rushing to the window to take a look, she saw a blur move from the bushes signaling that the cat was alright, “You know that he only has five lives left?!” she says exasperated.

“Sorry…?” Katniss tries, only to receive an eye-roll from her little sister, “By the way, from where do you know Peeta Mellark?”

Prim looks at her like it’s the most stupid question in the world, “From the bakery? Like everyone else in town?” putting that way it does make it sound like the most stupid question in the world, “and by the way, the left one,”

Katniss takes a look at the dress on her left hand. It’s a simple black dress that she usually wears to go out to a fancier place, like when their mother has to take them along to some benefit from the hospital. Katniss frowns at the dress.

“Black is a bit too much, maybe green?” Prim tries, “Here let me help you,” she takes the dress on Katniss’s right hand and places it on the bed, she goes back to where her sister is still frowning at the black one and takes them hem of the dress in her hands.

“Dark green or a softer shade?” Katniss ask when she takes hold of the shoulders of the dress.

Prim considers that for a second, “We shake until we see which one is better?” it’s a plan.

The sisters start shaking the dress, making it wave in the air and the blackness starts to fade into a shade of grey, and splotches of green come to the surface of the fabric, at first is green as the forest leaves, but soon becomes a tone resembling mint.

“There, it looks nice,” Prim says letting go of the dress.

“It does,” Katniss shakes one more time to add a little of shimmering to the fabric, it’s not entirely different but it does look more appropriate for a date, “Why did you made me go to this date with him in the first place?”

Prim huffs with annoyance, “Because I really don’t want to become a pioneer nor a teenage cliché and have mom say to me that I’ll only be allowed to date when you are,” Katniss fells like that there is a reference on the phrase, she just doesn’t get it, “And considering your pace I’ll die alone with you by my side in a house filled with cats,”

Katniss grimaces at the mental scene; maybe she should start dating after all.

It’s almost six and the nerves have decided to make an appearance to Katniss, she is fidgeting a lot, a set of embarrassing and depressing scenarios running through her head. She knew that Peeta wasn’t a douchebag, he was a good guy and treated all this friends nicely, he was sweet and adorable, at least that what she heard from Delly Cartwright once during econ.

The thought of Delly made Katniss wonder if Peeta had a girlfriend. That could be it, while he had this beautiful and awesome girlfriend to show at school he could have fun on the sidelines with the odd girl. Maybe it was a bet, one that could unravel into a Freddie Prinze Jr. sort of comedy and end in the most Carrie-esque way possible for Katniss, with the pig blood and everything.

Or maybe she was just being completely paranoid and he was actually a nice guy who had a healthy interest in her and wanted to spend some quality time at the movies. The pig blood theory seemed more plausible in her opinion.

* * *

She was flying above the theater in her broom, waiting for Peeta to show up, it would be a lot less awkward if neither of them showed up, at least apparently. She had also made a quick strategy to descend in the back alley of the theater to meet him at the front, she couldn’t just get down in a broom and expect to be less entertaining than the movie that they were going to see.

Peeta arrives in a motorbike seven before six and Katniss hurried to descend. As soon she got on the ground she made a shooing motion and her broom got immediately, zapping back to their home. Since the parking lot of the theater was at its side she was able to meet Peeta halfway to the entrance.

“Hey Katniss, did you just got here?” he said a little breathlessly and Katniss was able to take him in. He was wearing a leather jacket – she was going for that too, but Prim used the power of veto over that, ‘ _Dad would never allow you to use his jacket on a date_ ’ she’d said – along with a pair of dark jeans and sturdy boots. It made Katniss feel a bit out of the place in her green dress, light cardigan and sandals.

“Yeah, I just did,” like fifteen minutes ago, but whatever, “So, which movie is it?” she said trying to fill the silence, in which she had very little experience with.

Peeta looked at the theater marquee, “My friends recommended _Les Sorts d’Amour_ ,” he said a bit shakily and Katniss turned to look at him with skepticism oozing from her eyes.

“Your friends recommended the French independent drama?” she asked incredulously, if he wanted to go all the way in the whole romantic date thing, he might as well be bolder. Although Katniss thought that it was endearing that he was trying to be subtle about it.

Peeta scratched the back of his neck with a smile that was almost a grimace, “Yeah, my friends are stupid,” and then the truth appeared to Katniss, her magic telling that he was saying the truth, his friends had indeed recommended _Les Sorts d’Amour_ , because they knew that it was a date.

“No, they are not, I dig movies with subtitles,” she half-lied to his benefit. Katniss had indeed spent an entire weekend watching Spanish and Swedish films with Madge and her aunt Maysilee, who had just returned from Europe bringing tons of indies with her. She had liked, even the creepy ones with weird sexual behavior and rampant use of drugs.

So they end up in an almost desert theater watching what started as a fairly regular romance with very mild passion level, until halfway through the film things took a turn for the bizarre and damsel in distress from the movie revealed herself to be a witch.

Katniss froze on her chair, her hand midair with popcorn. She dared a quick glance at Peeta, who while she was distracted had put his arm her shoulders – she might had pointed that out, but herself had leaned into his touch apparently – however he seemed genuinely engrossed with the movie.

So Katniss tried to focus back on the film, but it seemed that the film was a premonition of sorts. The main lead, who was the witch, fell in love for the uncle of a neighbor of her aunt – French movie logic was hard to grasp – but she found hard to hide her true nature from him. In the end the girl decided to give away her power in order to be with the boy.

Katniss could think about more valuable things to give to a boy.

Like a heart.

“I liked, it was bit weird that she was a witch but cool at the same time, right?” Peeta asked when they left the theater.

Katniss shrugged, the movie was a little too farfetched and a few aspects of the magic portrayed in the movie didn’t really worked in real life, but it was entertaining, “I guess so, if you believe in this stuff,” she said nonchalantly.

Peeta looked at her with a curious expression, “You don’t? Hum… If I had to guess I would say that you would believe in it, you know… magic and all that,” he says offhandedly, like he was expecting her to jump at the opportunity to share her liking for the occult with him.

“The closest thing that I do to magic is reading the horoscope from the newspaper,” it was a prompted answer, “What about you? Do you have a brass cauldron and an owl?” humor tinting her tone.

He only shakes his head, a smile playing on his lips, “I’ll have you know that I’m a huge fan of Harry Potter, but no, I’m not magical by any means, unless you consider baking a wizardry skill,”

Katniss tapped her index finger on her chin for effect, pretending in putting thought about the matter, “I really don’t consider baking much of practical magic and it sounds more like a super power anyway,” she concedes just to stroke his ego.

“Can you imagine that? Fighting crime with frosting and pastries, throwing donuts at bad guys as if it were ninja stars?” he joked making Katniss laugh, “So, I was thinking, maybe you want to get something to eat? Before heading home?”

She looked at him, her own magic vibrating at his nervous energy and apprehension, “I would like that,” it came out of her mouth before she even knew.

“Cool,” it was the only thing he said before smiling and taking her hand in his.

Katniss almost pulled it away, but the feeling, the sudden electric jolt that Peeta’s hand released in hers made some coursed through her veins and she decided to chase the feeling.

Peeta lead the way to his motorbike and Katniss couldn’t help herself but to hesitate, “I don’t think I can…” she mentally palm faced herself.

“If it’s the whole _my mother doesn’t like getting rides with strangers_ I get it…” Peeta conceited somewhat shyly.

Katniss almost snorted at that, “It’s more of a _my mother works at the hospital and traumatized me for good when it concerns bikes,_ sort of thing,” Peeta laughed at that, and handed her a spare helmet. Katniss pondered her options and realized that if she could ride a flying magical broom she was more than apt to ride a motorbike with Peeta Mellark. So she putted the helmet, climbed on it and held to his waist like her life depended on it.

All the wind and sensation of freedom were similar to the broom, despite the loud rumble of the bike and the constant dodging of car, being together with Peeta made the experience unique. When they reached the main avenue Katniss could see that all the lights were red, and noticing that Peeta was focused on driving and shielding Katniss from the wind she took the opportunity to have some fun, with a little bit of concentration and just the quick snap of fingers all the traffic lights turned green.

“Are you afraid?” Peeta yelled, the sound muffled by the wind and the helmet.

Katniss just shook her head from it was perched on his shoulder, “Of what?”

It was all that he needed to hear to speed even further and make both of their hearts race faster than his bike.

Surprisingly enough, or just borderline cliché, Peeta took them to a fifties kind of dinner. The place held a few regulars that waved warmly at him, and the waitress greeted him by name before giving a smile to Katniss, who just kept wondering how many girls Peeta had brought him before.

They ordered cheeseburgers with fries, Katniss going for the chocolate milkshake while Peeta a soda, while they waited they got engrossed in a conversation that ranged from school to morning cartoons, Katniss more than pleased to know that Peeta was CatDog fan, while he expressed amazement when she show all the funny grimaces she could pull off.

When the food arrived they almost inhaled they entire thing, the fries were heavenly and he milkshake was out of this world, not even when they seasoned things with magic the food tasted that good.

“Do you… still sing?” Peeta asked between gulps of his soda.

Katniss toyed with a fry before dipping it in ketchup and eating it, “Not really, I used to sing lullabies to Prim, but them… I don’t know, not much of a shower singer,” she didn’t feel like bringing the whole connection that music had with her late father, it was a bit of a downer, “When have you heard me sing anyway?” she asked curious.

Peeta blushed, “I remember… from firth grade, the teacher asked if anyone knew the valley song,” she was taken aback she could barely remember that song now, “Your hand stood up and she sat you on the stool and you sang and all the birds in the sky stopped to listen,” he coughed and took another sip of his soda.

It was a bit haltingly. Katniss thought about it for a second, realizing that she couldn’t do that anymore, sing to the wilderness to hear. It was an ability passed to her from her father, one that only she possessed. She didn’t like to use it.

“You have a remarkable memory…”

“Only when it comes to you,” he says good-naturedly, “Normally I can't recall what I had for breakfast, but you can ask me about what you wore to go to school like, three weeks ago, and I will remember,”

Katniss grimaced, “That’s a bit creepy, Peeta,”

He laughed awkwardly, “Yeah… sorry, I just realized that while saying,” the blush that pops on his cheeks makes a good rival for the baby Prim’s photos on the cuteness department.

“I guess it’s alright… maybe, its just… why _me_?”

Peeta looks impious, as if that is the most outrageous thing someone could ask him, “You’re kidding right?” when Katniss shakes her head in all seriousness he nearly gasps, “You’re the most fascinating girl on school, everyone knows that,” Katniss snorts at that.

“You don’t need to lie Peeta,” although her magic is telling her that he is being sincere.

“I’m not lying, we all know that if you wanted you could be anything, like a cheerleader, or captain of the basketball team,” she could easily be one of those things, with the right ingredients and the right moon she could wrap the entire school under her spell, but it sounded really boring.

She looked at her now empty plate, “I don’t want to be any of that, I just want to be…” she considered the words carefully, and then it dawned on her that she didn’t had a finish for that “…me,” it was all that she could muster.

“And that’s why I am so interested in you,”

By the time they arrived at her house she sighed in relief, it was under her curfew, good daughter points for her!

Peeta was walking her to the door when looked to the far end of the right side of the porch, “Your cat is staring at me,” he really was, Buttercup was laying on the floor, head on his paws with the so common judgmental stare, but something else in his eyes, he was studying Peeta.

“Maybe he wants to have a bucket of icy water to fall upon him,” Katniss threatened, and while Peeta laughed at that, she’d meant it, which made the cat scurry away in fear, knowing that it was likely to really happen.

Peeta squeezed her hand, up to this point she had not even realized that they were holding hands, “I really enjoyed today, and I’ll have you know that I mean it,”

“Smooth talk you have there, Mellark,” Katniss remarked with equal amounts of bitterness and playfulness, she knew damn well that this was not Peeta’s first date. Not everyone waited as long as she did to experience these things.

Peeta huffed in what seemed annoyance, “Sorry if I’m not experienced as you’re, not all guys have a textbook about that,” she could sense the sincerity again – in all honest she never felt any pretense the entire night from his part – she could also sense something else in his words, put she couldn’t quite point what it was.

“Oh, so you never went on a…” she tested the water, that was hard to believe. What was wrong with the girls of this town to not have made the moves on Peeta? He was what anyone could consider a catch, even Katniss who never gave much thought in anyone could easily say that.

“Nope, not a single one… you?”

She laughed in nervousness, “You’re my first,” she didn’t know how that words gained a whole different meaning, but right after they left her mouth Peeta took her face in his hands gently and kissed the wind out of her.

She felt dazzled and light headed, and there was a sensation building inside her with each passing minute. Peeta had his eyes closed, his mouth moving sinfully slowly and it got harder and harder to breathe and with heavy-lidded eyes she could see that all the lights from the street were flickering, dogs began to bark, a few stars on the sky had actually fallen and the primrose bushes of the garden began to bloom out of nowhere.

Peeta broke the kiss first, panting and Katniss couldn’t help herself if not peck his lips two more times, “You’re my first too,” he said breathlessly. He kissed her one more time and they both said goodbye before he climbed his bike and disappeared of her sight, leaving the butterflies of her stomach flapping furiously.

She pressed two fingers to her lips, no doubt they looked swollen and _kissed_.

“You two had not even crossed to second base,” Buttercup’s voice startled her, she looked at him from where he stood near her at the porch, she had yet to open the front door, she looked to the way Peeta had went, “You’re so screwed…” Buttercup announced before running and jumping inside the house through the window of the living room.

“I’m so screwed,”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find me on **[tumblr](http://supersugartea.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
